Angels working together as a team
by Elisa Cristine De La Torre
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't any of the angels in the except for Sophia I crated her.


Angels working together as a team

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 01

Adam & Andrew….

These two are angels of death meaning that their main jobs are to take God's children to him but the other part of their job usually consists of being there to help the family of the deceased person find their inner peace with the father.

It seems like these two angels of death are always disagreeing about practically everything & anything possible because they don't know how to talk to each other in a more rational manner.

I'm not saying that they are perfect at all.

Chapter 02

Rafael & Taylor….

Now Rafael & Taylor seem to be able to communicate freely because they've learned that communication is key when they are on assignments.

Not saying that they don't have their bad days as I am sure that they do also believe me they are entitled to having them in every way possible sometimes the assignments can be so hard they need to find away to help each other out.

There will be occasions that they will ask for help from their colleagues of course which isn't too surprising in anyway because every good angel will on occasion need back-up from his or her fellow angels because sometimes even the best angels know when to admit that they need help the most sometimes they like to admit it.

Chapter 03

Tess & Sam…

Now Tess & Sam are the supervisory angels among all the angels in heaven today.

They are the ones who give the angels their assignments when they are given the information from the father firsthand.

Oftentimes, Tess & Sam alternate supervising the angels on assignment because most of the time they may need more than one supervisor per assignment to guide them through the rough patches on the bumpy road that they may face.

Since both Tess & Sam are supervisors it's not that easy for them every now & again to deal with which they have to teach a new task to and so on.

Tess & Sam are tough but firm and always very loving to their charges & helpful in many ways.

Chapter 04

Monica & Gloria…

Now Monica & Gloria are two angels I haven't mentioned as of yet only because I didn't know how to start writing a chapter devoted to them.

Monica & Gloria have always been really busy and very helpful angels to their colleagues when they have needed them the most of course Monica & Gloria are also entitled to their bad days.

There is one thing that you really don't want to do to these ladies that is get them angry once they are angry you are going to wish that you hadn't of done that in the first place since their voices will sound like they are yelling at you but in reality they aren't they just want to get their points across to you & make sure you understand.

Chapter 05

Celeste & Ruth…

Well now Celeste & Ruth are often asked t to help their colleagues whether it is Andrew, Monica, Tess, & Petey or Adam, Henry, Rafael, Gloria, Taylor, James, Jamie, & Ryan.

On occasion Sam will request their assistance or Phil, or any other angel that needs their assistance at the moment sometimes the assignments can be difficult at times for them.

Celeste & Ruth have always been there to help their friends with assignments whether it is Megan or myself we seem to be their favorite assignments and it doesn't seem to bother us though.

Even when Celeste & Ruth are feeling down we are always there to help them feel better about themselves in so many ways it is amazing to us.

Chapter 06

Petey & Sophia…

I know that I didn't mention the two new angels of death well actually one's new the other has actually been around for quite awhile but they haven't ever been mentioned together in a chapter so that is why I say two new angels of death because they haven't been mentioned before.

Since I haven't mentioned them together in a chapter before it's only perfectly normal that I do it now.

At times they will be needed in other locations because the father will request them to be there.

Petey & Sophia are like brother & sister in many ways sometimes they don't know what to say to each other so they think of something that will sound reasonable to the both of them.

Chapter 07

Henry & Roy

The only difference between Henry & Roy is that Henry is an angel of death & Roy is one of the many archangels in heaven on occasion they do work together on assignments but not for too long ago they were working together in fact it was taking care of me that they were working together on the same assignment which I didn't mind having an archangel helping out because it made it a lot easier for the angels to take care of me.

Henry & Roy have always worked together in many ways because anytime the father needs help from his archangels he'll ask them to help his angels out when they need it the most.

Henry & Roy enjoy working together & serving the father as they work together it's hard sometimes.

Chapter 08

Michael & Jane…

They are two other archangels in heaven that are often asked by the father to go on assignments with the angels but that's few & far between when they are asked to do that of course.

Not many archangels would go on assignments.

It is very rare when you see an archangel helping a group of angels with an assignment but on occasion it is something that really helps also.

It can be a bit of a challenge for many angels to try and handle the assigned task on their own that is why they ask for assistance from the archangels when they need it the most.

It seems strange that many people don't really understand the difference between an angel & an archangel.

Chapter 09

The angels chat…

Adam: "Henry, why is it that our assignment seems to come up with great ideas for books

Lately?"

Henry: "Maybe she's just using the gifts that the father has provided her with Adam I mean at first she was afraid to use them if you can recall she didn't want to even live to see her life go on remember?"

Adam: "How could I forget she just didn't have the same self-confidence that she does now thank the father for giving her the strength to continue living her life to the fullest it made it easier for her & us in some strange way?

Henry: "I know what you mean Adam I'm just glad that we're here for her right now Adam."

Adam: "I know Henry I know she's special."

Chapter 10

More angelic conversation…

Tess: "Monica & Andrew what's the matter babies?"

Monica: "We're a bit worried about our assignment right now Tess that's all."

Andrew: "What Monica means Tess is that we're worried about Megan right now."

Tess: "It's perfectly fine for you two to be worried about Megan she's our assignment after all."

Andrew: "I got a call from Adam last night Tess & he said that he and Henry along with Rafael, Gloria, Taylor, James, Jamie, & Ryan are really worried about Elisa they don't know what to do at all."

Tess: "They have every right to worry she is their assignment."

Chapter 11

Sam, Sophia, & Taylor chat…

Sam: "Well now Sophia & Taylor how are your assignments going hmm?"

Sophia: "I'm very concerned about Linda at the moment she's really got me concerned about her."

Taylor: "I'm worried about Elisa also Sam she's not doing too good but Gloria is saying it's because of her monthly gift could that be it?"

Sam: "Yes, Taylor it's because of her monthly gift that she is extremely vulnerable at the moment."

Sophia: "Do I have a right to be concerned about Linda Sam?"

Sam: "Yes, Sophia you have every right to be worried."

Chapter 12

The conversation between Sam, Sophia, & Taylor continues…

Taylor: "So that means that I have every right to be concerned about Elisa also right Sam?"

Sam: "Yes, Taylor my boy you do have every right to be concerned about Elisa after all she is your assignment and you have every right to be concerned."

Sophia: "Is it okay for me to check in on Elisa even though she's not my assignment Sam?"  
Sam: "I don't see why not it would be a good idea but just as long as you return to Linda."

Sophia: "I always do Sam I don't just leave my assignments in the lurch like that I know better than that now that Andrew has gotten a hold of me for it in the past."

Taylor: "Why was Andrew mad at you Sophia?"

Chapter 13

Sophia & Taylor chat…

Sophia: "Well, mainly because I disobeyed direct orders the one thing that an angel isn't supposed to do I did it."

Taylor: "Oh no wonder he was angry with you."

Sophia: "It's not so much that he was angry with me Taylor more or less he was just disappointed because I didn't follow directions."

Taylor: "I hope that I never get on his bad side because I intend on staying away from that side of Andrew altogether because for him to be disappointed like he was with you isn't pretty at all."

Sophia: "I know what you mean sometimes I don't know how my reviews will be with him."

Taylor: "Sophia, it depends on how he sees your performance as an angel of death sweetheart."

Chapter 14

Sophia's performance review…

Andrew: "Okay, Sophia it's time for your annual performance review are you ready for it?"

Sophia: "Yes I am Andrew I'm sorry I'm a bit nervous about it though."

Andrew: "Sophia, it's going to be okay I just need to see your strengths and weaknesses with Linda okay sweetheart."

Sophia: "Let me guess you'll be visiting Adam & the others next right?"

Andrew: "Yes, I will but right now let's focus on you Sophia Renée do you understand?"

Sophia: "Where to start with Linda well let's see she's very good on making sure her children are in bed at certain times & she's very good about going to bed on time without being reminded."

Chapter 15

Andrew still evaluates Sophia…

Andrew: "I see that she & Elisa are constantly talking to each other of course on Facebook is that right?"

Sophia: "Until I remind her that she must eat something or that it is bedtime for her."

Andrew: "I also see here that you are making sure that Linda does as she is told is that right?"

Sophia: "Yes, she knows not to argue with me when I say something she knows to listen closely to what she is being told to do at that point."

Andrew: "That wasn't so bad now was it Sophia?"

Sophia: "No, it wasn't I thought that I was in trouble for a moment there though but I learned that I wasn't in trouble at all."

Chapter 16

Andrew evaluates Adam, Henry, Rafael, Gloria, Taylor, James, Jamie, & Ryan.

Andrew: "Adam, Henry, Rafael, Gloria, Taylor, James, Jamie, & Ryan do you all know what time it is?"

Adam: "It's evaluation time isn't it?"

Andrew: "Very good Adam it is indeed evaluation time."

Adam: "Let me guess you're evaluating our performance with Elisa right Andrew?"

Andrew: "Yes, I am and the father even asked me to evaluate the medical personnel that is with you."

Henry: "Meaning Gloria, James, Jamie, & Ryan right?"

Chapter 17

Andrew answers Henry's question….

Andrew: "Very good Henry that is who I was referring to I'm impressed as to how you remember their names in that order now let's see from what I see here it says that Elisa is a very studious student even when she's not at school."

Henry: "Yes, she is apparently she won't take a breather from working she is constantly at it."  
Andrew: "I also see here that you've expressed it to her & she's told you honestly that she wants to do what she can to help someone else who is in her situation is that right?"

Rafael: "Yes, it is and let me tell you Andrew this girl is as smart as a whip she won't allow her brain to shut off for even a minute because she wants to have fresh ideas ready to write a new book."

Chapter 18

Andrew's advice to my angels…

Andrew: "Well, my advice to you all is this have her stop working at 11:00 and in bed by 11:30 no later than that so she can get a decent night's rest."

Taylor: "We've been telling her to go to sleep early but she say since it is summer break that you wouldn't mind her going to bed late."

Andrew: "Is that what she said Taylor Alejandro or are you making something up to get your assignment into trouble?"  
Gloria: "I don't think that Taylor would make that up Andrew I think he's just worried about Elisa."

Andrew: "I was asking Taylor Gloria just so you know."

Taylor: "I'm telling you the truth Andrew."

Chapter 19

The medical staff's evaluation…

Andrew: "Gloria, James, Jamie, & Ryan please step forward."

Gloria: "Is it our turn to be evaluated now?"

Andrew: "Very good Gloria & I am so sorry if I was hard on you earlier I was just evaluating the angels of death at the time so forgive me."

James: "Andrew, of course you're forgiven it would be silly for us not to forgive you after all you have a lot of stress from the father to make sure that these evaluations go well."

Andrew: "You're right about that James I do have a lot of stress from the father."

Jamie: "Since when are you required to evaluate the medical staff Andrew I am just curious?"

Andrew: "Jamie, I understand that you don't like it."

Chapter 20

Andrew continues his evaluation…

Jamie: "I don't mind it much I can tell that you have done it with Monica, Petey, Matthew, & the others already."

Andrew: "Actually, I'm going to do them next but I need to know something how is Elisa doing right now?"

Ryan: "She's a bit on the vulnerable side right now Andrew because of her monthly visitor so I would suggest that you would refrain from asking her any questions at the moment."

Andrew: "I most likely won't ask her any questions unless she's online with Megan that is when I will ask her those questions."

Ryan: "That will most likely be tomorrow of course."

Andrew: "You're right Ryan it would be then."

Part 2

Chapter 21

The results for Adam, Henry, Rafael, Gloria, Taylor, James, Jamie, & Ryan's evaluation…

Andrew: "I like what I see here Adam that everyone is working together as a team without a problem."

Adam: "I know I told the others last night that is how it should be a team effort I hope you understand."

Andrew: "I also like the fact that you all are very efficient on telling the father when something is wrong with Elisa which makes me happy as your supervisory angel of death."

Adam: "I think Elisa's upset about something I don't know what it is Andrew can you help me out?"

Andrew: "I can try Adam but I am not sure."

Chapter 22

Adam asks me what's wrong?...

Adam: "Elisa, sweetheart what's wrong?"

Me: "Facebook isn't allowing me to comment on yours, Tess' Andrew's or Gloria's statuses and I'm clearly frustrated when I haven't said anything offensive to make them block me."

Adam: "Don't worry about it I'm sure it'll be cleared up by tomorrow okay."

Me: "I hope so because I didn't say anything offensive that I can recall."

Adam: "I know I'll have to have someone talk to them more than likely it'll be Phil because he's good at getting to the root of the problem."

Me: "Well, I hope that he does tell them how I feel about being blocked from commenting."

Adam: "I'm sure he'll make it clear to them sweetheart just be patient okay."

Chapter 23

Henry hears Adam & I talking…

Henry: "Sorry to interrupt but did I hear you right Adam was Elisa blocked from commenting on Facebook is that true I am just curious"

Adam: "Yes, Henry every word of what Elisa & I discussed is true & I must say she's still not please about it right now in fact she refuses to go into her Facebook account to figure if it has been resolved or not yet."

Henry: "I don't necessarily blame her for not wanting to go in maybe she just wants it to allow her comments again."

Me: "That's all I'm asking for is another chance."

Henry: "I'm sure that that whoever the angels of those people are will be scolding them for blocking a user's comments."

Chapter 24

I thank Henry for his kindhearted words…

Me: "Henry, thank you for your kindhearted words you know how to make a girl like me smile."

Henry: "You're welcome Elisa I'm just tired of the way they are treating you like if you're a criminal or something."  
Me: "You're telling me I'm aggravated just thinking about that I know I shouldn't be though."

Henry: "It's okay Elisa I know you didn't deserve that disrespect at all let Phil handle this I'm sure he'll talk some sense into them if anyone can I know he can for sure."

Me: "Actually, Henry Andrew gave me some good advice & I did find a whole discussion board on blocked comments on Facebook."

Chapter 25

Rafael & I chat…

Rafael: "Elisa, little one your mom Gloria & I are so extremely proud of what you did while you were on Facebook on the blocked comments discussion board we are so pleased that you took Andrew's advice and did something about it rather than letting it get you down."

Me: "Thanks dad Rafael I know that I had to so something about it and I wasn't going to let them win this battle not after I fought so hard to be heard on Facebook no sir I wasn't going to let that happen again."

Rafael: "We're very proud of you sweetheart."

Chapter 26

Gloria confirms that they are indeed pleased with me….

Gloria: "Elisa, we're very pleased with you sweetheart just listen to us from now on though please."

Me: "Mom Gloria I will I just hope that Grandpa Sam doesn't hurt me though please don't allow him to do that to me mom I promise to be good."

Gloria: "Elisa, sweetheart why do you think your Grandpa Sam will hurt you hmm?"

Me: "I know him mom & I know the look that he gets in his eyes when he wants to do something that isn't good I don't feel comfortable with him here right now."

Gloria: "Elisa, I thought you had agreed to give him another chance sweetheart."

Chapter 27

Petey & I talk…

Petey: "Elisa, sweetheart what's the matter?"

Me: "Petey, I don't know where to start right now?"

Petey: "The beginning would be a good place to start sweetheart what's bothering you hmm?"

Me: "I'm just tired of having to cover my bellybutton area is all & I want to be able to let that area breathe soon but it is so hard to do right now."

Petey: "Sweetheart, I know that you don't like it but you must do what they tell you to do until it is okay for it to be able to breathe so just do as you are told."

Me: "Yes, sir I promise to do that I really do."

Petey: "Well now Elisa Cristine isn't it past your bedtime young lady?"

Chapter 28

My explanation to Petey…

Me: "Yes, sir it is but I didn't mean to intentionally stay up late I was just checking my emails & I let the time pass by me I'm so sorry."

Petey: "Listen to me Elisa Cristine & listen to me good as of right now I'm very disappoint in you but I will change that to very happy if you do me one small favor & start listening to your Uncle Andrew & Grandma Tess do you understand me?"

Me: "Yes, sir I most certainly do & I'm very sorry for disappointing you I didn't mean to seriously."

Petey: "Elisa, what's really bugging you sweetheart?"

Chapter 29

Petey seeks Andrew's advice…

Petey: "Andrew, I have a quick question for you do you know a young woman by the name of Elisa Cristine De La Torre?"

Andrew: "Wait a minute that name sounds familiar weren't we assigned to her one time when Adam, Rafael, & Gloria stayed with Megan if I do recall correctly yes I know her why what seems to be bothering her now?"

Petey: "She's worried about her first book whether or not it will be a bestseller & so forth."

Andrew: "My suggestion to you Peter Patrick Carmichael is this you let me handle her & stay here with Megan, Tess, & Monica okay."

Petey: "Please don't be too hard on her Andrew."

Andrew: "I won't be I promise."

Part 3

Chapter 30

Andrew comes to talk to me…

Andrew: "Elisa, sweetheart listen to me I'm very concerned about you sweetheart."

Me: "Uncle Andrew what are you doing here mom & dad didn't ask you to come & check in on me did they?"

Andrew: "No, sweetheart Petey did he's really worried about you also & I can honestly tell you we're very concerned about how late you've been going to sleep Elisa Cristine!"

Me: "Now wait a minute most nights I have trouble sleeping well because of other things on my mind."

Andrew: "That's still no excuse Elisa & you know it!"

Me: "I thought that Petey told you I'm sorry."

Chapter 31

Rafael comes over to comfort me…

Rafael: "Elisa, hija Que pasa?"

Me: "Nada, Papa Rafael es nada Nuevo."

Rafael: "Okay, Elisa what happened & be honest darling you can tell me."

Me: "Uncle Andrew was just here & he yelled at me."

Rafael: "He what!"

Me: "I said that he yelled at me after Petey told him not to do that what did I do to deserve that?"

Rafael: "I don't know but I hope that your grandmother doesn't know about this because if she finds out before I tell her I'll be in trouble with her."

Chapter 32

Rafael's comforting words continue to help me…

Rafael: "Elisa, hija you'll be okay just know that the father loves you for who you are & it doesn't matter whose assigned to you just know this they will love you for who you are."

Me: "Papa Rafael why didn't you want to tell Linda yourself that you were with Momma Gloria?"  
Rafael: "I'm what you would call the shy type sweetheart."

Me: "But for me to tell her I'm not sure if she'll ever talk to Megan & I again after all of that."

Rafael: "Give her time to come around I'm sure she'll talk to you but you must not bring it up in the chat conversations okay."

Me: "I promise Papa."

Chapter 33

The next new thing about having angels as part of the familia…

Every now & again you will notice that angels will always make certain that you are doing everything to please the father in heaven because when you please him you also please others as well.

Sometimes angels will show up in the strangest places when I was a little girl I didn't know my angels really well it wasn't my fault that I didn't know them really know them all that well but now that I am older & more mature I have began to have a lively conversation with them.

I thank God for the angels that are assigned to me although they are worried about me in someway.

I am grateful that they are here with me today.

Chapter 34

Sophia & I chat…

Sophia: "Elisa, what is the matter sweetheart?"

Me: "Nothing is wrong Sophia why do you ask?"

Sophia: "You can't fool me Elisa Cristine now out with it what's bothering you?"

Me: "My stomach is & I don't particularly like that my bellybutton is still covered it is driving me crazy right now!"

Sophia: "Remember what Andrew & Petey told you just do as you are told & everything will be okay."

Me: "I know Sophia but I can't help but wonder what I did to feel this guilty in the first place?"

Sophia: "How about we not discuss that Elisa since you did do the right thing and apologized to the person that you hurt which was wise."

Chapter 35

Sophia & I still chat…

Me: "You're right Sophia I don't need to worry about that anymore thanks for being here for me I'm sorry that I lost my temper with you earlier I didn't mean to I wasn't thinking rationally & I felt bad about it but I know that the father is very forgiving since he has forgiven both Megan & I for what we did & I'm sure it'll be like nothing occurred no arguments nothing like that."

Sophia: "We'll take it one day at a time sweetheart and go from there but as of right now shouldn't you be stopping for the night so you can rest & relax you may want to continue this today I should say it is after midnight already."

Me: "Yes, ma'am I am tired for some odd reason just don't know why?"

Chapter 36

Adam's request to me…

Adam: "Elisa, sweetheart do as you are told & get ready for bed darling because I know you don't want your Uncle Andrew after you for disobeying his direct orders now do you?"

Me: "No, sir I most certainly don't need him after me for being disobedient on that for certain."

Adam: "Please do us a favor & save what you are working on & please get ready for bed as we have asked you to do sweetheart we don't want to go back to the 8:30 bedtime but if we must then we will."

Me: "Anything but the 8:30 bedtime Adam please!"

Adam: "Well, Elisa Cristine are you going to save this document & finish it later or not?"

Chapter 37

I answer Adam's question calmly…

Me: "Yes, sir I am going to save it right now in fact forgive me for not doing so earlier."

Adam: "I forgive you sweetheart & I know that you are tired of having your bellybutton area covered but you must wait until the surgeon says it is okay for you to allow that area to breathe do you understand where I am coming from?"

Me: "You mean that I have to deal with I have right now & when the surgeon says it's okay I won't have to deal with it anymore is that what you mean?"

Adam: "That is exactly what I mean Elisa so just do as you are told & you will be fine okay."

Me: "Yes, sir I promise to do just that besides I know better than to not let anyone make me sad.

Chapter 38

Henry asks me why I deleted Jose from my friends list on Facebook?...

Henry: "Elisa, don't you feel bad for deleting Jose from your friends list today?"

Me: "I don't know why I did that but I do not like when someone doesn't talk to me on there.

Henry: "I know that sweetheart but you must consider how he must feel to be exceeding right now."

Me: "Henry, I re-added his cell number & Email address & re-requested him on Facebook so I'm now just waiting on a response from him."

Henry: "I know I shouldn't have made you feel bad but you must understand sweetheart."

Me: "It's okay Henry I needed to learn that lesson."

Chapter 39

Rafael approves of what I did…

Rafael: "Elisa, darling I'm proud of you for deciding to re-put your friend on your email lists."

Me: "I figure he deserves another chance after all."

Rafael: "I see that you asked him to add Linda & not Megan this time am I right?"

Me: "Yes, let's not forget Monica's not on the list of friends for him to add this time either."

Rafael: "Has he replied to your friends request yet?"

Me: "No, not yet I'm not sure if he's even replied to my text yet Papa Rafael I don't know yet."

Rafael: "Honey, check when you get up so you don't lose sleep over it."

Part 3

Chapter 40

I take Rafael's advice…

Me: "Okay I guess I'll do that I don't know if he'll trust me though is what is my main concern."

Rafael: "Elisa, your main concern should be your health darling not whether or not a friend trusts you or not I know it's hard but trust me."

Me: "Papa Rafael I didn't say that I didn't trust you because I do trust you & Momma Gloria also not to mention all of my other angels that are here."

Rafael: "Well, all except two Adam & Taylor."

Me: "Right they're on an urgent assignment at the moment."

Rafael: "Yes, they most certainly are."

Chapter 41

What makes Sophia tick?...

Sophia: "Elisa, sweetheart it's time for bed darling."

Me: "I'm not tired yet Sophia."

Sophia: "Elisa Cristine De La Torre don't make me tell your Uncle Andrew & the others that you are in fact disobeying direct orders."

Me: "Oh alright but may I finish this chapter first please."

Sophia: "No, you may not finish the chapter it is time for you to get ready for bed right now!"

Me: "Yes, ma'am I'm so sorry for not listening please don't tell Uncle Andrew I'll tell him myself in the next chapter."

Sophia: "I'm afraid I have no other choice but to tell him how defiant & disobedient you've been."

Chapter 42

Andrew & Sophia chat…

Andrew: "Okay, Sophia Renée you'd better have had a very good reason for calling me away from Megan & the others like you did what's wrong now?"

Sophia: "Well, your surrogate niece refuses to listen to me & I don't know what to do Andrew?"

Andrew: "I suggest that you tell Henry, Rafael, Gloria, & the others who are with you helping to take care of Elisa what is going on & how it can be resolved."

Sophia: "Okay, Andrew thanks for your help please tell Megan & the others I said hello."

Andrew: "I will do that now Sophia I suggest that you go & get Ms. Elisa Cristine ready for bed right now & I'm sending Petey to observe."

Chapter 43

Rafael asks me why I made Sophia so angry with me?...

Rafael: "Elisa, that's not like you don't go & disobey a direct order especially one that was given to you by Sophia you know better than that."

Me: "I'm sorry Papa Rafael it won't happen again."

Rafael: "It had better not or I will tell Adam to re-administer the punishment that he gave to you at 17 years old."

Me: "What punishment was that anyhow?"

Rafael: "The 8:30 bedtime punishment Elisa Cristine that punishment I'm sure you don't want that right?"

Me: "No, Papa Rafael I'll be good I promise."

Rafael: "Okay then stop for tonight por favor."

Chapter 44

I don't argue & I do it anyhow…

I make a promise to Rafael & I keep it & I promise not to argue with Sophia anymore I mean it's ridiculous for me to be arguing about something as simple as a bedtime because I know I won't win the argument either way.

Sometimes I do wish that I could see my grandfather again & all my angels can tell me is I will in the father's time & I'm so sorry I'm impatient but I miss him dearly I really do.

I often wonder if he will be there at my wedding when I do get married to Luis my fiancée I mean I know that god is the one who brought us together in the first place so it makes perfect sense.

I thank god for what I have & I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Chapter 46

The angels talk about their assignments…

Tess: "Okay, everyone settle down now we're going to have another angels meeting who are we missing?"

Taylor: "I think Sophia is running a little late."

Henry: "Here she comes now in fact I'm surprised that's usually Monica who's late."

Monica: "I heard that Henry & yes that is usually me but not always I've been known to be on time when it comes to meetings now."

Sophia: "Sorry I'm late guys I was just finishing up a report for Andrew on my assignment."

Andrew: "it's true I needed Sophia to write a report for me."

Tess: "Next time Sophia Renée & Andrew Joshua please let me know that you two will be late to an angels meeting is that clear you two?"

Chapter 46

Andrew & Sophia answer Tess's question…

Andrew: "Yes ma'am we promise to tell you from now on whenever we are going to be late to an angels meeting okay Tess."

Sophia: "I, Sophia Renée Angel do solemnly promise to let my supervisory angels know that when I am not able to attend angels meetings It's because I am needed elsewhere on an assignment & also whenever I am asked to write a report about the said assignment I will allow my supervisory angels to oversee my work & either praise or reprimand me for my accomplishments or failures."

Tess: "Now Sophia Renée we just learn from our mistakes & failure just makes us learn that we have a lot more to learn than ever before in

a sense."

Chapter 47

Henry's opinion on Sophia…

Henry: "I have to say Andrew & Tess that Sophia is an exceptional angel & I'm honored to call her my fiancée because she accepted my marriage proposal which surprised everyone that was in the same room at the time also."

Tess: "What you're telling us Henry is that you feel that Sophia is a very dependable angel & you feel that she should be promoted is that right?"

Henry: "Yes, I mean if Andrew, Monica, Rafael, Taylor, Gloria, Petey & I have been promoted why shouldn't she be also it's only fair isn't it?"

Andrew: "I agree with you Henry however, I need to see some progress from Sophia to be sure that she is able to be promoted effectively so I'm sending Petey & Tess to evaluate you all tonight so when I get the results from their evaluation I will make a decision & let the father know my decision also."

Henry: "That's fair Andrew I know that you have a lot of work being the supervisory angel of death isn't all that easy because you have to constantly check in on the other angels who are on assignment at the moment & it can be a bit of a burden am I right about this so far?"

Andrew: "Henry, you're right on all counts however, I actually enjoy being angel of death supervisor because I can observe all of you even when I can't do it personally & I feel that I need to talk to two angels in particular & their names are: Adam Michael Angel & Taylor Alejandro Angel."

Chapter 48

Andrew answers Henry's question…

Andrew: "Well, Henry it does have to do with what you told me about them horsing around during an assignment when it isn't allowed at all."

Henry: "I told Adam & Taylor not to do that before they left from here on Saturday to go & help Linda's friend Vanessa but they just thought that it was so funny so I had no other choice but to tell you about it & I hope that they will listen to you since they obviously didn't listen to me at all."

Andrew: "Let me handle them because I know just how to talk to them & they will listen to me

Chapter 49

Sophia & I chat…

Sophia: "Elisa, are you feeling okay darling?"

Me: "I'm feeling fine Sophia I guess I just have a lot on my mind is all."

Sophia: "Would you like to talk to me about it sweetheart?"

Me: "I guess I'm just missing Adam & Taylor right now is all & I am a wee bit anxious about my first book also I don't know why though?"

Sophia: "Elisa, it's going to be okay you'll make it big & everyone will know your name & want to talk to you even your fiancée will be supportive of what you want to do & he'll back you up in so many possible ways & just remember this he'll help you with so much more as you two get ready to get married & become Mr. & Mrs. Fernandez no matter what."

Chapter 50

Andrew corners Adam & Taylor…

Andrew: "Now Adam Michael & Taylor Alejandro you two had better explain to me as to why you two were horsing around while on an assignment hmm?"

Adam: "What are you talking about Andrew we weren't horsing around while we were on an assignment were we Taylor?"

Taylor: "We can't necessarily lie to him Adam he is our supervisor you know & he needs a good report not a bad one so he can relay the message to the father."

Andrew: "You two still didn't answer my question which was why you were two horsing around while on an assignment?"

Adam: "We didn't mean to we just got bored & needed to entertain ourselves."

Chapter 51

Taylor gives his side of the story…

Taylor: "Andrew, it's not easy when you're a new angel of death in heaven not to mention the fact that you're the special angel of death for that matter."

Andrew: "I understand that it's difficult Taylor but what I don't understand is this why in heaven's name did Adam think it was okay to be horsing around on an assignment knowing that he should really be focusing on the job at hand & for you joining in on the horseplay is beyond me."

Taylor: "We didn't mean to Andrew honestly we didn't mean to forgive us please we won't do it again!"

Andrew: "How do I know I can trust that you two won't do it again?"

Chapter 52

Adam answers that question….

Adam: "Andrew, we're telling you with a lot of sincerity in our voices that we won't do it again & that is beyond a promise just so you know okay."

Andrew: "Well Adam I don't know if I can trust you both right now because you broke one of the many rules that an angel of death isn't supposed to break you felt that it was okay to play around on an assignment instead of staying focused on the task at hand in which I am very disappointed in the both of you just so you both know I will be giving the father my report & I will tell you both what his final decision is from my report."

Adam: "We're really sorry Andrew honestly we are."

Chapter 54

Taylor apologizes for his half of it…

Taylor: "I'm sorry Andrew I really am."

Andrew: "I know you are Taylor I know you are but it doesn't mean that I won't be checking in on you to make sure that you don't do that again."

Taylor: "No, it won't happen again because Adam & I know better than to disobey direct orders."

Andrew: "I understand that it was your idea to leave your assignment even though it wasn't completed what were you two thinking Taylor?"  
Taylor: "To be honest with you Andrew we weren't thinking at all because we had Elisa on our minds & we felt that we should get back to her."

Andrew: "I'm so very proud of you Taylor."

Chapter 55

Adam & Andrew chat…

Adam: "What did I do wrong now Andrew?"

Andrew: "Well, when I asked you why you left your assignment you didn't come forward with the information in the first place but instead you just left me guessing & I don't like that Adam Michael do you understand me young man?"  
Adam: "I'm so very sorry about that Andrew please forgive me for not telling you honestly."

Andrew: "Adam I know that you didn't mean to mess up but I'm going to have mom & Petey keep an eye on the both of you for my reasons because of the way I feel about the situation in general."

Adam: "Andrew, I understand your concern for us but we did promise that we wouldn't do it again."

Chapter 56

Tess & Petey chat…

Tess: "Petey, what do you think about what Adam & Taylor did do you think they did the right thing baby?"

Petey: "No, Tess I feel that they didn't follow instructions clearly & need to be re-trained again."

Tess: "That's not a bad idea why don't we discuss that with Andrew & the others tomorrow."

Petey: "Okay, that sounds good to me or when Henry comes to observe us we could tell him about it."

Tess: "Petey, I love the way you think sweetheart that is what I was thinking also."

Petey: "As Andrew would say "Great minds think alike Petey."

Chapter 57

Tess & Petey continue their chat…

Tess: "That's our Andrew for you Petey he knows exactly what to say & when to say it."

Petey: "Are you one of my colleagues or one of my supervisors Tess?"

Tess: "Actually, Petey I'm both I'm one of your supervisors but I'm also one of your colleagues at the same time honey."

Petey: " Oh wow! So you're my main supervisor besides Andrew that is of course."

Tess: "Very good Petey I'm indeed the main supervisor on every assignment but Andrew is your supervisory angel of death so he has as much say as to who gets assigned to whomever we see fit at the moment."

Petey: "Just like last night he assigned us to Elisa to keep an eye on Adam & Taylor right?"

Chapter 58

Tess & Petey continue their chat…

Tess: "Well, our official jobs are really to make sure that they don't mess up again & to also let Andrew know that Elisa is doing okay which she is from what Sophia has told me so far."

Petey: "I mean she went to bed before midnight which is good but she didn't keep her promise to Monica last night I just hope that our Monica is a forgiving angel when Elisa explains to her why she didn't keep her promise to her?"

Tess: "I'm sure that Monica will forgive her for making one mistake peter Patrick but we won't tell her we'll have Elisa email her on Facebook explaining why she didn't keep her word on the time she should go to bed."

Petey: "I know but she seems to feel guilty for not keeping her promise to Monica.

Chapter 59

Monica & Andrew talk about me…

Monica: "Andrew, I don't understand something about Elisa I know that she isn't our assignment but she didn't keep a promise that she made to me last night."

Andrew: "Monica, I know I was listening to what you two were discussing & I heard my name mentioned in the conversation which I didn't mind too much but you must let Adam, Taylor, & the others who are with her worry about her."

Monica: "You mean that we should be worried about Megan & not Elisa right but you know how I can be sweetheart I can't help it every time I hear something that is bad for either Megan or Elisa it breaks my heart so much I can't help it just does Andrew."

Chapter 60

Andrew thinks of something comforting to say to Monica…

Andrew: "I know honey but you must realize that Elisa is going to have some tough times in her life & so will Megan of course from what Petey & Tess have told me she did go to bed before midnight last night but that wasn't apart of either deal that the two of you made now was it?"

Monica: "No, Andrew it most certainly wasn't apart of either of the deals that we made last night."

Andrew: "I'll see if I can get Petey & Tess to talk to her tonight if you would like okay."

Monica: "Thank you Andrew for the help I just hope that Tess & Petey aren't going to be hard on her."

Chapter 61

Petey & I chat…

Petey: "Elisa Cristine why didn't you keep your promise to your Auntie Monica like you were supposed to hmm?"

Me: "I didn't mean to break my promise to her I just have a lot of things on my mind for some odd reason & I didn't mean to break my promise besides I wrote her an apology email message telling her how sorry I was for breaking my promise to her in the first place."

Petey: "Well then prove it to me by going to bed by 11:30 tonight or 11:45 if you would prefer."

Me: "Either time is fine Petey I'll do it too I promise you I will do it so please don't tell Andrew that I broke a promise to Monica."

Petey: "I have to I'm sorry but I do have to Elisa."

Chapter 62

Tess & I chat…

Tess: "Elisa, baby why did you break your word to Monica?"

Me: "I'm so sorry Grandma Tess I really & truly am."

Tess: "I realize that sweetheart but you must understand that we are here to help you out & also help Adam & Taylor take care of you now do us a favor & learn to follow directions from here on in."

Me: "I'm so sorry Grandma Tess that I didn't listen to my Auntie Monica in the first place I hope that she can forgive me for not listening to her."

Tess: "That's apart of her job as an angel she's supposed to be forgiving to her & her friends."

Me: "Does God love me for being who I am?"

Chapter 63

Sophia answers my question…

Sophia: "Yes, Elisa Cristine he does in fact love you for who you truly are inside & outside."

Me: "How did you know my middle name by the way Sophia?"

Sophia: "Your grandfather told me it ton the day that I took him home to meet the father."

Me: "You mean to tell me before he died my grandfather told you my first & middle names in a conversation is that right?"

Sophia: "Yes, it is Elisa but I also knew your first & middle names because I had heard Adam & Henry use them in a sentence before so that is how I know them also but enough about that are you going to get ready for bed soon young lady?"

Me: "Yes ma'am I am don't worry."

Chapter 64

Rafael & Gloria sit & talk with me…

Rafael: "Elisa, little one I believe what Sophia is asking you to do is more important at the moment why are you being so defiant right now young lady?"

Me: "I don't mean to be defiant dad Rafael but I want to get two things out of the way right away."

Gloria: "That is beside the point Elisa Cristine & you know it you will hear it from your uncle Andrew tomorrow I can promise you that he will not be too easy on you & he will yell at you for not following orders so please learn to listen do you understand me young lady?"

Me: "Yes ma'am I do but I would like to be able to have two things off of my mind before I go to sleep tonight if that is okay please!"

Chapter 65

Petey's suggestion to me…

Petey: "Elisa, you can always finish this tomorrow it doesn't need to be finished right now sweetheart."

Me: "Petey, I prefer to finish it right now so I don't have anything pending the next day I hope that you understand that please don't be mad at me."

Petey:"Elisa Cristine you know better than to argue with an angel of death & I don't need to remind you that your Uncle Andrew is in fact the supervisory angel of death & he will hear about it I can guarantee that for sure."

Me: "I know that but I just wished that I could finish this right away it's hard to say when I will finish this book now Petey."

Petey: "Elisa darling all you can do is try."

Chapter 66

Sophia, Petey, Tess, & I talk part 1…

Sophia: "Elisa, I'm very disappointed in you young lady why didn't you follow my instructions last night hmm?"

Me: "I'm so sorry Sophia I didn't mean to be disobedient can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Petey: "Elisa, Sophia isn't the only angel who is disappointed in you I'm also & so is your Grandma Tess also."

Me: "I'm truly sorry Petey please don't tell Andrew & the others I will tell them when the are back online with Megan."

Tess: "Elisa, baby you're not giving us much choice in the matter sweetheart."

Me: "Grandma Tess I'm so sorry please forgive me."

Chapter 67

Why I decided to write another angels book?

There are many factors as to why I decided to write another angels book in the first place I figured that it couldn't hurt to have another book about angels out written by one of God's children not to mention that I am one of his special children since I am legally blind or also known as partially sighted which means that I can see fine from one eye but not so good from the other.

It doesn't bother me however since I am just that I am able to do what I love to do best & that is draw pictures & write stories I can come up with some creative stuff just ask any of my best friends the ones that know me really well.

Even my future husband will tell you that I am very creative when it comes to my writing & art.

Chapter 68

The angels tell you more about me…

Adam: "Henry, I guess Elisa wants us to talk about the time that we first met her where should we start?"

Henry: "The day she was born would be a good spot to start Adam don't you think?"

Adam: "Awww…yes it was on Thursday April 16, 1981 at 3:30 in the morning you & I were there for her birth now I recall she didn't know who we were at that time."

Henry: "As she got older however she began to become aware that we were there for do you remember when she had really bad seizures & how we would take turns holding her telling her to calm her nerves for us & she would try her best to do that."

Adam: "We have so many good memories."

Chapter 69

Rafael & Gloria talk about their first time taking care of me…

Rafael: "Gloria, do you remember when we were first assigned to Elisa sweetheart?"

Gloria: "If I do recall it was sometime last year if I am not mistaken Rafael I remember it was on a Tuesday night & it was an urgent call from Adam & Henry."

Rafael: "You're right my dear because she had a very bad cold if I do recall myself we had to tell her to be patient with the father & that she would get well quicker that helped her a lot of course."

Gloria: "Now we are still assigned to her since Henry is with Andrew, Monica, & Matthew taking care of Megan but you know what I don't mind having the others here."

Chapter 70

Adam & Petey chat…

Adam: "Petey, be honest with me are you & Tess mad at Taylor & I for leaving Vanessa (Linda's friend)?"

Petey: "Adam, we're not mad we're more hurt that you all decided to horse around rather than take the assignment seriously which is one thing that an angel of death is supposed to do & no matter how the assignment is you are supposed to stick it out to the very end of it but you two didn't do that which means that you two need to be re-trained on the do's & don'ts of angeling."

Adam: "I don't understand why you say Taylor & I need to be re-trained on the do's & don'ts of angeling?"

Chapter 71

Tess tells Taylor how she feels about what he & Adam did on that day?"

Tess: "Taylor, I don't understand why you & Adam defied direct orders that were given to you not just by me, but Andrew & the father himself."

Taylor: "We're really sorry for doing that Tess we didn't mean to do that we just didn't know how to help Vanessa is all."

Tess: "Well, Taylor Alejandro you could have asked for help instead of being defiant like you were."

Taylor: "Who could we have asked for help from?"

Tess: "Well, for starters you could have asked Sophia or Rafael or even Gloria to go & assist."

Chapter 72

Rafael asks me what is wrong?...

Rafael: "Elisa, what's wrong darling?"

Me: "I am just missing Henry right now."

Rafael: "I know little one but you must know that he hasn't seen Megan for sometime so let's be fair & let him spend sometime with them for awhile okay."

Me: "You're right Dad Rafael I need to stop worrying about Henry he'll return when he is good & ready to return."

Rafael: "I am so glad that you understand where I am coming from sweetheart because from what I have heard from him he may return just in time for you to be heading off to school."

Me: "Henry actually said that he may be here before the 12th of July so he & I can talk again."

Rafael: "That is exactly what he told us."

Chapter 73

Henry thinks about me & talks to Andrew about when he can return to be with me?...

Henry: "Andrew, I guess you've kind of noticed that I've been kind of quiet lately right?"

Andrew: "What's on your mind Henry?"

Henry: "It's Elisa I don't know if she's okay with the angels that are with her right now?"

Andrew: "I can tell that you're worried about her at the moment but you must stay with us until Monica is well & strong again once she is however we will switch up the angels again & you can go back to Elisa without a single hesitation or worry."

Henry: "Okay, Andrew I don't mind being here to help you all with Megan since I haven't seen her in such a long time."

Andrew: "Henry, I know that you miss Elisa."

Chapter 74

Henry & I have our chat…

Henry: "Elisa, do you have good news for me darling?"

Me: "I have excellent news for you Henry & I'm so excited to tell you about it right now!"

Henry: "I can obviously see that Elisa please tell me."

Henry: "The surgeon liked the way that my bellybutton area has healed that he said that I can leave it uncovered isn't that wonderful?"

Henry: "Praise the father my dear because he definitely had a hand in the recovery process for sure."

Me: "I know that is for sure he is very important to me in my everyday life for sure & I'm so glad."

Henry: "I'm so happy for you my dear."

Chapter 75

Henry tells Andrew & the others…

Henry: "Andrew, Monica, Tess, Petey & Matthew I have some wonderful news about Elisa!"

Andrew: "Henry, calm down & tell us please!"

Henry: "She just told me that the surgeon said that her bellybutton area has healed & that she can now leave it uncovered officially!"

Petey: "Wow! That is wonderful Henry I'm so excited for her also!"

Monica: "As am I Henry the father definitely had a hand in her recovery for sure."

Tess: "I couldn't agree with you more angel-girl."

Matthew: "Henry, that is absolutely awesome!"

Henry: "I'm so happy right now!"

Chapter 76

My feelings about angels…

To be honest with you I know for a fact that angels do in fact exist & although you can't see them you can feel them with you everywhere you go today in your life because each of us has our own set of angels we know that when our time arrives that they will be the ones taking us to the father himself & re-introducing us to him.

Although many people have their own views on angels & what their duties are in general no one but the father himself can assign them to a specific person or group at the right time.

There are skeptics who will often question not just my beliefs but the beliefs of others who believe in God & his angels who are his messengers sent here to give all of us a message of unconditional love from the father himself & they do it with honor to the father's name.

Chapter 77

An angel's point of view on this book part 1…

Hello, my name is: Peter Patrick Carmichael but you may call me Petey I'm the new angel of death in heaven my supervisory angels of death are none other than Adam, Henry, Tess, Monica, & Andrew of course my colleagues Rafael & Gloria are often helping me on assignments it makes them go a lot smoother.

Sometimes I feel so frustrated about when either Megan or Elisa isn't listening to what I am saying but that doesn't always happen there are rare occasions such as right now that I enjoy being an angel of death at the moment because I'm there to help both of these young women understand that it is okay to cry even when they don't want or they feel ashamed to cry even if it is something different for them for sure.

I know that they have health issues.

Chapter 78

An angel's point of view on this book part 2…

As I said in Chapter 77 I know that I have had some hard assignments but whenever I am assigned to either Elisa or Megan I know that they won't argue with me because they know me really well & they know not to argue with me.

They know better than to argue with an angel especially an angel of death like myself.

These are my words but Elisa is the one typing what I am saying at the moment to her I have come to observe them tonight & make sure that Elisa is okay since she was my assignment last night.

Elisa's such a wonderful & sweet girl who knows the right words to say to her friends whether she knows them really well or not.

Chapter 79

Henry's take on this book part 1…

Hello my name is: Henry & as my colleague Petey has told you I am also an angel of death my main duties is to observe my assignments before they are ready to die or on occasion I will take them home to the father right now I am with my assignment Elisa & she is the one who is typing what I am telling her at this time.

She's very wise & loving for a 29 year old legally blind young woman & I must say that she knows what to say & how it should be said.

She knows how to express herself with her words & she can really make it an interesting story for her readers to read & enjoy!

Adam keeps telling me not to get too attached to Elisa but I can't help it she is like my adopted daughter.

Chapter 80

Henry's take on this book part 2…

As I said in chapter 79 Elisa knows how to express herself with words & pictures in fact she knows how to make any book look professional once it is typed & edited not once but twice.

Not many angels of death have the opportunity to have their stories written by a special child of God himself & Elisa is the special child of God that I am referring to at moment.

She knows that not many people understand what she has been through right now!

Elisa knows that although she may have a lot of other things on her mind she does what she can to finish a project or assignment & accomplish it well.

I feel honored to be her angel of death well at least one of them because there are others here.

Epilogue

This book is something that I came up one night when I was not really doing too much & I felt that I needed to write something that would interest others to learn more about angels.

I know that I have a lot of great ideas for what I could write about next but right now I feel like I need to take a breather & do some of my schoolwork since school is coming up fairly quickly.

That doesn't mean that I won't keep up with my writing because I will so help me I will.

Most people may not know this about but I am legally blind & I use two different type of software to help me see what I am writing for example, Zoomtext is a screen enlargement software that I use to be able to see the screen better.

Author's note:

Hello, my name is: Elisa Cristine De La Torre & I am 29 years old I'm happily engaged to my future husband Antonio Fernandez it will be two years on the 12th of this month.

We started off as friends, and slowly but surely we became boyfriend & girlfriend by 2008 on July 12th to be exact I can recall the moment so well it was in Seattle, Washington at the Space Needle that he proposed to me & I couldn't stop crying I was so happy to finally be engaged .

We are so in love & I'm so honored to be a part of his family & he's honored to be apart of mine also.

I still remember that day so clearly & I will not ever forget it at all.

There is so much I could about this but I need to remember that my books are about angels.

Dedication

To the heavenly father & all of his angels I would like to say thank you for being there for me & others much like me for example Linda & Megan my good friends it's because of you father that I got to know them well.

I would like to thank the angels for allowing me to write not their stories but this book also.

To Tess, Monica, Andrew, Rafael, Gloria, Taylor, Phil, Petey, Ruth, Sam, Sophia, Celeste, Henry, & Adam.

Thank you for your wonderful advice & inspiring messages even when I didn't want to hear the words you all helped me realize that it's okay for me to be upset just so long as I don't close the door on the father & I haven't every since.

Thanks again.

I have written many books & I have a feeling that I will continue to do so & make sure that they are interesting & not boring.


End file.
